mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Against the Republic
Assasin Xeltalis, Dooku's latest assassin was tracked by Windu to Coruscant but then Windu had to go investigate the missing of Obi-Wan Kenobi and to control the boiling emotions of Skywalker. It turned out Kenobi was kidnapped by hordes of Magna guards and taken to a separatist base where he was being drained of energy and used to power a cannon that shot pulse waves into the near by Republic-supporting towns down hill, wreaking havoc on them. Windu and Anakin had to go and take action against this. Burn was instead dispatched and went to their last rumored presence on the underworld. A thug met Burn and tried to stab him but Burn was quick to grab the knife and stab it into the attacker, killing them. Burn then force gripped them and moved them over behind a few bags of trash. Burn then knocked again and again then suddenly just phased in. it was a gloomy apartment. Burn touched the fridge and had visions of Xeltalis touching it and leaving. Burn then fell from the raw emotions of the Xeltalis of his vision. Burn then found a few nightsister spellbooks and got a hint to travel to an area where so=called Witches were in the under city, they offered palm readings and such. Burn arrived and saw multiple of the pretenders being choked to death by Xeltalis who demanded their spellbooks. Burn realized Xeltalis thought they were real witches. Burn's voice boomed Release them, they are pretenders. Xeltalis did so and with his long flowing black robe turned around to face Burn and smiled and then stretched out his hand. A few oval outlines of red emerges from Burn's body as he started to have trouble perceiving some areas around him. Burn was told You will be severed from your force powers now. The oval outlines emerged rapidly from Burn's body, several at a time. Burn fell to a knee. Burn let out a force destroy blast at Xeltalis from his palm but they raised a quick shield that absorbed it. Burn force pushed at Xeltalis who overpowered it with his own. Xeltalis let out two sickening blasts at Burn, one slicing flesh off Burn's shoulder the other going over his head. The blasts crashed into some trash cans behind them and the trash cans were destroyed with some remaining bits rippling with force energy. Burn became dizzy and fell forward. Burn fell asleep and had a dream of him being slashed by Xeltalis in slow motion but then woke up again and let out a moan of pain but then fell asleep again and had a vision of a group of Jedi becoming killed by Xeltalis, all overall sleeping times being a few seconds. Burn awoke again being drained of energy. Xeltalis lifted Burn with the force and slammed him into a wall. Burn got near loss of total force ability. Burn was wet in a puddle. Burn awoke from the trance and rubbed his hands through his hair and randomly had memories of his master telling him Don't listen to them, its not the powers- its how you use them. a lesson regarding force powers not having a specific alignment, shared by Luke many years later. Burn tried to ignore the pain with the force but couldn't. Burn shook his head and felt lots of separation from the force. Burn got up, soaked from the rainy ground with scrapes in different places. Burn was in ceremonial Jedi robes. Burn tried to find his new earcommlink but saw it shattered on the floor and left it. Burn rubbed his head and tried to feel the force flowing through him but couldn't do much. Burn ran right where the fallen Jedi was going and saw him and then saw them say into their commlink I will be heading to the second Nexus on the map. and Burn got behind the corner. Empty Space Burn got in his ship and looked up maps of force nexuses. He found the second one and took a guess that's what they meant and flew there. Burn landed on the planet after a long trip and got out of his ship, abandoned from the force. Burn saw the Fallen Jedi leaving with a sack that was glowing. Burn didn't challenge them and instead explored as they took off and found a field of bricks with a holocron in the middle. Burn approached it and fell to his knees as emerald lightning from the holocron shocked him. Burn started to struggle to approach it to destroy it and end the pain but the lightning held him in place and swirled all around him. He let out wild screams and flew back, shocked and knocked out. 5 days later Burn got up but fell back to sleep, lightning bits still crackling around him and force energy rippling around him. 8 days later he got up again and fell into a meditation/sleep. Burn then got up again 2 more days later and felt the force within him, back at his fullest extent. Burn marched over to his ship and went back to Coruscant.= Final confrontation Burn force pushed the Fallen Jedi down as they left their apartment and they were enraged and shot lightning blasts at Burn. Burn blocked with his lightsaber. They then shot a bunch of small darkshears at Burn out of their palm. Burn force deflected them. Burn dueled them lightsaber to lightsaber and more and more. Burn remembered his early experienced with flashpoint upon seeing some gullible weakened wounds from fighting on the Dark Jedi. Burn force pushed them away after backing up and then deactivated his lightsaber and lifted them up with the force, subduing them aganst a wall with a force energy spiraling around him every 16 seconds. Burn was mentally destroying their mind, ripping it to shards. Their mental fighting was too strong for Burn eventually and he had to drop them. They dueled again and Burn drove his boot's tip into their wounded area closest on their thy. They howled in pain and lashed out at Burn totally. Burn struck at their head 8 times, training them to think Burn would only strike there but then suddenly slashed across their waist, causing him to double over and then he put his left hand around their neck to grab them and picked them up to normal position and with his right hand put his lightsaber to their chest and activated it. Follow Up Skywalker released Obi-Wan as Windu and his 17 clones under commander Rykon beat back the magna guard forces, losing 12 clones in the process. The End Soon the Dooku's acolytes started to completely fall and in retaliation, 5 Bounty hunters in Mandalorian armor were sent after Burn in Beyond Shadows of Darkness